The Jealousy of A Goddess
by trycee
Summary: What if Scully wasn't so accepting of Karen Berquist at the end of Alpha. And what if Mulder confronted her about it? Would she admit her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**The Jealousy of A Goddess**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6: Alpha-Alternative Ending AND Alternative Universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

****I've attempted to write an X-files story called, The Jealousy of A Goddess many times so I'm hoping that this time I have gotten it right. I thought I was going to take a writing break but apparently not.**

*****This is an alternative Ending and Alternative Universe story. What if Scully wasn't so accepting of Karen Berquist at the end of Alpha. And what if Mulder confronted her about it? Would she admit her feelings?**

_**The X-files Office:**_

**"**You going home? ", Scully asked.

Mulder was sitting in his chair, contemplating the events that had lead to Karen Berquist's suicidal act. Scully noticed that Mulder looked exhausted but she also noticed that he was upset over Karen's death.

**"**Yeah, pretty soon."

**"**You think this is your fault," she said, with a light amount of irritation in her voice.

**"**I think that I... believed her very quickly. I think maybe that was my fault, yeah."?"

Scully sat on the edge of his desk and shook her head.

"What?", Mulder said, looking concerned.

Scully shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing," she said, standing up. "Here," she said, handing him a long mailing tube. "I guess she mailed it off before she died."

He turned the tube over in his hands and looked at the address. He could see the irritation in Scully's features but he opened the tube and out slid Karen's copy of the _**I Want To Believe**_ poster. Scully turned and walked out the door, leaving Mulder alone.

_**Scully's Apartment:**_

Scully slammed her door behind her. She went straight to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine she'd left and poured herself a drink. She moved over to the sofa and sat down, snapping on the remote though her mind was elsewhere. She was angry, very angry and she knew exactly why...Karen Berquist. Obviously, despite the fact that she did not believe that this woman was Mulder's usual type of women, he had a been communicating with her online for God only knew how long.

The entire case irritated her. After all, she had just returned from being Mulder's wife at The Falls and they had also gone to Florida during the hurricane where they'd flirted openly with each other. She had felt threatened by Karen but Karen was only a substitute for someone else that had caused a division between herself and Mulder, Diana! He had been with her when he called her, telling her that he wanted her to go with them at El Rico where the Syndicate members and they're families had all been burned to death. She had tried to ignore the fact that he had been with his ex, a woman she despised more than anyone and she wasn't sure in what way that he'd been with her lately. But Mulder also acted as if there was nothing between the two of them; they were only partners whenever Diana was around and it bothered her to her core. She wanted a relationship with him but being around Mulder when he'd been around Diana had proven to Scully that she was second place in his heart.

She was still reeling from all that. It was the main reason that playing Mulder's wife for a week had been so hard on her and why she was so distant with him. And despite the way they had flirted with each other as they sat in Arthur Dales trailer after the hurricane in Florida, having another woman, another brunette who even with Lupus had been close to Mulder, even if it were online was something she couldn't handle.

She sipped harder on her drink and let the liquid calm her nerves. But just as she began to relax, Mulder rammed his fist against her door. She sighed and rolled her eyes. He continued to beat his fist against it until he pulled out his key and opened it to find her still sitting on the sofa, unmoving. "What's the deal? Why didn't you answer the door?"

"Maybe I didn't feel like it," she said, focusing her gaze away from him. "Who gave you permission to come in my door?"

"What the hell is your problem?", he said, walking over to her.

He stood above her looking down. "You've been in a shitty mood this entire case."

"So what if I had?", she said, pouring herself another glass.

Mulder stared at her. "What's gotten into you?"

Scully pushed her shoes off and sat back against the couch, ignoring him. Mulder blocked her view and she turned her head from him, her hand still holding a glass of wine.

"Look, whatever it is, just say it," he said.

"I'm tired Mulder," she said, trying to hide her feelings.

"That's bullshit!", he said, kneeling down in front of her so they were eye to eye. "You've been acting funny this entire case! What the hell is it, Scully?"

"It's nothing," she said.

"You were upset because I knew her."

"You said, you didn't know her."

He stared at her for a long moment. "Dammit, Scully. It's because I was conversing with her online, wasn't it?"

Scully sipped on her drink and then turned her icy eyes towards Mulder, her armor in place. "I could care less who you talk too," she lied.

Mulder smirked. "That whole, questioning of how I knew her, thing you did. And the whole "Women are tricksters too". "

"Jesus, Mulder...", she sighed. "You're acting like I'm a jealous woman!", she said, her neck coloring.

"You are!", he said, as her eyes widened.

"What!", she said, spilling her drink. "What did you say?"

"I said, you are a jealous woman, Scully and I know why."

"Why then?", she said, looking directly into his eyes. "Because believe it or not, Mulder. I have no reason to be jealous of you."

"Not of me," Mulder said, just as vehemently. "Of them."

"Who?", she said, placing her glass down on her coffee table. "Who? Since I'm so jealous," she said, sarcastically.

"Of other women."

Scully could feel the anger rising in her eyes. "You are so full of shit, Mulder. You need to watch where you walk!"

"Admit it !", he said, looking directly into her eyes. "You have an issue with the women in my life."

At that the color drained from Scully's face. Her head dipped low and she did her best to try not to scream. _'The women in his life_,' he'd said. "I need to go to sleep, now, Mulder. Now that you've made a complete fool of yourself," she said, rising from her seat but Mulder gripped her arm.

She was inches away from his lips and chin as he stared at her. "I'm not done."

"I say you are," she said, trying to remove her arm but he held fast.

"I said I'm not!", he said, more forcefully.

Scully swallowed hard as she stared at him. "What do you want, Mulder? You obviously won't accept my answer."

"Because it's not the truth."

"It is," she said.

"When you disappeared on me," he said, as she looked off from him. "Look at me, Scully!"

She turned and could see the seriousness that was present in Mulder's eyes. "They took the dead veterinarian away after the dog attack and I turned around and you were gone. Where did you go?"

She glanced down. "I was investigating Karen," she said, her eyes meeting his.

"Why?"

Scully's lip quivered slightly as she tried to come up with an excuse for her jealous behavior towards Karen. "I wanted her to know that I was watching her," she said, quietly.

"Watching her, why?", he said, releasing her hold on him.

"I didn't want you getting hurt," she said, frozen in place.

"You didn't want me to get hurt? How?"

"I really need some sleep," Scully said, turning to walk away but again Mulder grabbed her.

"Answer me!", he yelled.

Scully stood there unmoving. "What do you want me to say, Mulder?"

"I want the truth, Scully. You owe me the truth."

"I owe _you_ the truth?", she screamed back. "This from a man who never even told me about Diana!"

Mulder let his fingers slide down her arm slowly until it fell, again releasing his grip on her. "What am I lying to you about, Scully?"

"Your continued relationship with her," she said.

Mulder's smile widened. "Your kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?", she said. "You spent enough time with her lately. You were off with her during the whole El Rico Air Force base-thing. You were both going there and you were bringing me as a tag-along," she said, angrily.

"You were NEVER a tag-along, Scully!"

"Well, thanks for telling me," she said, her blue eyes blazing.

"There's nothing going on between me and Diana," he said, staring into her eyes. "But I want to know what the hell is going on with you. I want the truth!"

"The truth is a convienance for you," she fired back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?", he said, again grabbing her arm.

"LET ME GO BEFORE I HURT YOU!", she screamed.

Mulder removed his grip on her arm. "What are you saying, Scully? What do you mean, it's a convienance for me?"

Scully's face was as red as her hair as she stared into his darkened eyes. "You are always demanding the truth out of me, Mulder! Yet you supply the truth only when it suits you!"

"That's ridiculous!", he said, standing up and dwarfing her size.

"First of all!", she roared. "You never told me there was history between you and Diana! It explains why you seem to ignore me when she's around!"

"I do NOT ignore you."

"You do!", she said. "If you are back into a relationship with her, just tell me so that I understand the reason I'm being regulated to that of a third wheel!"

"I don't love her!", he said.

"Well," Scully said. "I never took you for having casual relationships with your ex's especially when we're on a case but..."

"I DON'T have a relationship with her!", he screamed. "Okay, I used too but that was a long time ago! Way before I even met you."

Scully stared at him. "Why didn't you ever tell me your history with her, Mulder? I'm your partner. I told you about Jack when we were working with him. Why would you hide that from me?"

Mulder paced around her living room for a moment. "I didn't want to mess up things between us."

"Too late for that," she said. "I get it...Ex's before partners..."

"That's bullshit!", he said.

"Oh, that's right," she said, sarcastically. "Female...big boob'd, legs up to her neck and either blonde or brunette before partner, got it!"

Mulder stared at her for a long moment. "Your being ridiculous."

"Am I?", she said. "You and I were in a similar situation with the whole Jack thing and I didn't act like you do with Diana around...but of course you could argue that we will never know, will we?"

Mulder took off his jacket and threw it on her couch.

"Don't get comfortable, " she warned. "You won't be staying long."

"I'm staying until we get all our feelings out."

"I'm tired...I don't have all night."

"So you have pent-up feelings that would take the entire night to talk out, huh?"

Scully sighed and threw her head back. "I have nothing to talk about, Mulder."

"I think you do!"

"You're wrong," she said.

"I'm right," he said, sitting himself down on her sofa. He patted the padding next to him. "Sit down and let's get this all out."

"What if I don't want too..."

"STOP BEING SO DAMN STUBBORN!", he roared.

"NO, YOU STOP!", she yelled back. "You are in MY HOUSE, Mulder. And I'm asking you to leave."

"Make me!", he challenged.

"Fine, suit yourself," she said, heading towards her bedroom, locking her door and quickly locking the other door that lead from the bathroom to her bedroom.

She curled up in her pillow, listening for sounds of movement. She could hear Mulder flipping channels, making himself at home. Her stomach began to growl but she refused to come out. She closed her eyes as tears began to streak her cheeks.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Jealousy of A Goddess**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6: Alpha-Alternative Ending AND Alternative Universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully awoke after having fallen asleep. She glanced at the clock and only two hours had elapsed. She opened the door to her bathroom and splashed her face with cold water and scrubbed it cleaned. She stepped into the shower and lathered up, washing away the dirt and grime of the day. She dressed in her pajamas and robe and opened her door. She walked out casually but stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her. There Mulder was with his tie off, his shirt opened and loosened, with chinese food spread out across her coffee table that he'd ordered. He was screaming at the tv screen at a Knicks player who'd missed his shot.

She looked around her trying to find something soft she could throw at his head. The only thing she could find was a knickknack her mother gave her that she hated. It was hard, it would hurt but she didn't care. She aimed it for his back and threw it.

"AWL!", Mulder said, jumping up.

Scully stood there, a satisfied look on her face until Mulder rounded the corner of the couch aiming right for her. At the sight of an angered Mulder coming towards her, she had a look of horror plastered across her face. She turned to run back into her bedroom but he grabbed her quickly. She struggled trying to get out of his grasp but he pulled her like a rag doll back towards the couch and sat her down, despite the rapid-fire of fists he had landing on his chest. His back stung, she could tell from the way he sat down next to her. "I'm not even going to ask what that was for," he said, looking at her.

"You've invaded my house and I'm defending myself," she said.

Mulder nodded. "Scully, if I react like I really WANT to react right now. You might not like it!"

She stared at him and crossed her arms across her chest defensively. "Why, what would you do?"

"Well, since that would've done some serious damage," he said, picking up the broken ceramic knicknack, "I'm just grateful I wasn't stabbed by the pointy hat on this gnome, right now."

She said nothing as she watched him flinch in pain. She reached out and lifted his shirt. He helped her pull it up and turned so she could examined his back. The area was red and swelling in the middle where she'd struck. She retreated to her kitchen and returned with some medical supplies. She applied some cream to his back and covered it with a gauze. "I'm sorry," she said, as he turned to face her. "That was childish of me," she said.

He put his shirt back on and sat back against the couch. "We really do need to talk, Scully. Or else the next time you might throw a knife at me and I don't want it to get that far. Afterall, you shot me once."

Scully sighed. "I'm sorry. I truly am. "

He waved it off. "Let's deal with the emotions that would cause you to throw a gnome at my back."

She looked down, feeling guilty. "I told you I was fine. There's nothing wrong, Mulder, honest."

He shook his head and pointed to his back. "_This _Scully, is not fine."

She licked her lips. "FINE," she said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm not going to sit here and be insulted by you."

"_HOW_?", he said, surprised. "Did I insult _YOU_?"

"You said, I was a jealous woman," she said, looking down at her hands. "I'm not jealous."

"I think you are," he said, looking directly in the eyes.

Scully moved to get up but Mulder pushed her down. "Don't you move!"

He could see that she had resigned herself to the fact that he would never let her out of his sight.

"Why do you think that?", she said, nervously, avoiding his eyes.

"For the same reason I have that same reaction," he said, trying to connect with her visually.

"I don't react in any way, " she said, looking confused.

Mulder smiled slyly. "Are we going to pretend or be truthful?"

"What makes you think I'm not?", she said, insulted.

"Scully, why did Karen threaten you so much?"

"MULDER," she said, looking at him. "She was a wolf in sheep's clothing..."

He smirked. "Scully..."

"She lured you out there for the sole purpose of meeting you," she said.

"Lured me?", he smirked. "She didn't lure me...if you hadn't noticed Scully, there was a case we were working on."

"Sure," she said. "Whatever you say."

"So, we weren't just working on a case?"

"Yes of course," she sighed, exasperated. "You don't seem to mind that she was attracted to you."

Mulder shook his head. "That's exactly what I'm talking about..."

"What?", she said, confused.

Mulder smiled as he looked at her. "You don't even recognize that you're jealous."

Scully sighed loudly. "Here we go..."

"No, seriously..."

"I'm NOT jealous of another woman."

"Did it ever occur to you that no matter what she tried or intended, I wasn't interested."

Scully stared at her hands as if they were the most interesting hands ever. Suddenly Mulder's hand appeared in hers and she stared at it for the longest time before turning to look at him. He moved his hand quickly. "Talk to me, Scully."

"I didn't want her lying to you," she said, looking at him. "I didn't want her to mistreat you."

"I know you're protective of me, Scully. I'm protective of you."

"I know."

"There's a reason for that."

"We're together all the time. We're best friends," she said, spouting off the usual line. "Of course we're protective of each other."

"Is that it?", Mulder asked.

She turned and locked eyes with his. She could see his eyes darkening. "Is that it, Scully?"

She just stared at him. "What?"

"I keep trying to get us back to the topic and you know what topic that is but each time you try to skirt pass the issue."

"You want me to say I'm jealous of women...who are in your life," she said, carefully.

"I want you to tell the truth."

"I tell the truth."

Mulder was growing impatient as he looked at her. She was so good at hiding her feelings she could cover the issues easily. "Scully, stop!"

She glanced back down at her hands.

"I need to know why it bothers you so much."

"I'm protective of you."

"We established that," he said. "I mean...Diana bothers you too."

"Diana makes me cringe," she said.

"I've noticed that. I can understand why you hate Diana. But why Karen?"

Scully's mouth was gaped-open. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me how you feel!", he said.

Scully jerked her head up. "I don't know."

Mulder leaned forward, cutting her off. "Stop it! Stop it now!"

"It angers me," she began, feeling her stomach flip. "When I see you with Diana."

"I know," he said.

"I don't think she's good enough for you. She doesn't care for you like you deserve."

"I have NO interest in Diana."

"That's not what I saw," she said, feeling sick to her stomach. "I saw you holding her hand. I saw the look in your eyes when you saw her. If Diana were here right now, Mulder, you'd follow her anywhere...leaving me wherever."

Mulder stared at her for a long time. "I'm sorry I treated you like that. I don't want you to feel that way."

"I understand relationships Mulder. I've had them with co-workers before," she said. "But it worries me that you will drop everything for her. We're supposed to be a team. "

"You feel like she's invading our partnership?", he questioned.

She nodded.

"Scully," he said, shaking his head. "I think in order for us to move forward, I need to explain my past relationship with Diana."

She was silent, waiting.

"I was married to her, Scully, briefly."

Scully lifted up off the couch in shock and then settled back down. She could feel tears breaking through and she let them fall, quickly wiping them away. "I knew your loyalty to her was deeper than a partnership or simple relationship," she said.

"The ink was still wet on our marriage license when it was dissolved, Scully. I thought I loved her and I thought she loved me...but like you said, she didn't care for me the way I deserved."

The tears were still flowing and she couldn't stop them by then. " I feel so stupid, crying right now."

"Don't, " he said. "Its okay."

"You know the reason, I'm sure. I kept getting hurt, Scully, by women. First it was my mother, then Phoebe and then Diana. After that I refused to just give my heart away."

Scully nodded. "I understand. I said something like that after my last relationship."

"Exactly," he said. "I would never choose Diana over you," he said. "You need to know that."

"You already have," she said.

Mulder licked his lips. "I'm sorry. You have to understand that there is no one that I care more about than you."

Scully nodded. "I thought so once but now..."

"You don't get it," he said. "I don't care about you as my best friend. It's about you and me."

"Yeah well...," she said, sighing loudly.

Mulder turned his eyes back up to her. "Tell me, Scully...why haven't you dated all this time?"

Scully looked surprised. "Where'd that come from, Mulder?"

"I want to know," he said.

"I did date once," she said. "He bored me to death and you called an interrupted my date."

"Yeah, I remember."

"And then there was Ed Jerse," she said, noticing Mulder's head slump down. "He was the closet to a date I had in a while," she said, as he looked devastated. "It was annoying, really, listening to him rattle on about his ex-wife and kids and then I spent the night _ALONE_ in his room while he slept on the couch and in the morning he tried to kill me," she said.

"You didn't sleep with him?", he said, surprised.

"NO!", she replied. "How could you think..."

Mulder shrugged. "I've felt guilty about that for years."

"Guilty?", she said, her eyes wide. "How?"

Mulder grabbed up at his now warm beer from her fridge and took a swig. He turned back to face her. "Because of what I said, about you not being able to get a date. I think that's what motivated you to go out with him."

"I can get a date, Mulder, any time I want."

"I know," he said. "I see men looking at you everyday. I remember how Sheriff Hartwell was falling all over you."

She shook her head. "He wasn't falling all over me."

"There are men that do every single day."

"Funny, since I don't see it."

"For a reason," he said.

"Oh, and what reason is that?"

He stared in her eyes. "You're with me."

Scully chuckled. "So, having you around me blocks interest in me."

"It doesn't block it," he said. "I just let them know you're not available."

Scully stared at Mulder. "Why?"

Mulder licked his lips. "You know why."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jealousy of A Goddess**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6: Alpha-Alternative Ending AND Alternative Universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully raised her eyebrows but was quiet. Mulder sighed and decided to push the issue.

"You still have NOT answered the question."

Scully stared at Mulder and he could see that she was nervous. "What question is that?"

Mulder reached out and touched her hand which made her jump slightly as he covered his hand with hers. "Why haven't you dated, Scully? You're a beautiful woman. What has kept you from dating all these years?"

She licked her lips as the sensations of Mulder's heavy hand in hers went through her entire body. "I uh...," she stuttered. "Haven't had time."

"So you would date if you had the time?"

She locked eyes with him. "What about you?", she said, trying to turn the tables. "You haven't either."

"That's right," he said. "My heart was stomped on so many times I decided to guard my heart. But, someone came along and healed it."

She nervously searched his eyes. "Oh?"

"I just know that I was attracted to her from the moment I saw her," he said, a curve in his smile. "She is the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

Scully pushed a strain of hair out of her eyes and Mulder could see her hands shaking slightly. Scully suddenly stood up and walked off. He had to turn around to follow her with his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"My mouth is dry," she said, heading for the kitchen. "I was going to make me a cup of tea."

"In the middle of what I was saying?", he said, hopping up and cornering her.

He could see her head was draped and her eyes were watery. "Scully? What is it?"

She pushed another strain out of her face. Mulder stepped up to her and looked down into her blue swirling eyes. Her eyes met his and he swooped down and kissed her on the lips, brushing lightly against hers. He moaned at the contact but pulled back to looked at her.

She touched her mouth at the lost of his lips. She was stunned as Mulder watched her carefully. She glanced up and a slight smile crossed her face briefly but faded quickly which worried Mulder. She stared down at her hand and Mulder felt his stomach drop into his knees. He turned to walk away but Scully grabbed his arm. "Mulder, don't."

"Scully," he said, as his eyes welled up. "I thought you felt the same way."

"I do," she said, standing on her tiptoes and reaching her hand up to his cheek. "God, Mulder, I was so scared that you would never want me."

Mulder's tears turned to laughter. "How could you think I'd loved anyone else but you?", he said, surprised.

He'd said 'Love' and she felt weak in the knees. "You love me?", she said, hopeful.

Mulder smiled and planted another soft kiss on her lips. "God, yes, from the moment I met you."

Scully was quiet which worried Mulder again. He tilted her head to meet his eyes. "Tell me, Scully, how do you feel about me? Be truthful. _Please_! I need to know. If you don't feel the same way, I need to know."

He removed his finger from under her chin and she looked up into his eyes. Scully sighed, trying to summon up all her strength. "I've love you from the moment I saw you, Mulder."

Mulder's breath caught as he looked into her eyes.

"I fell for you hard very early in the beginning," she said, stepping back from him. "I was scared because I'd done this before and it always ended badly with Daniel, Jack," she said, cocking her head to the side. "I spent most of my time denying my feelings for you."

"I know, I did the same thing," he said, as his hand crept to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Mulder?", she asked, staring at his moist lips.

"Yeah?", he said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Are you saying that Diana isn't a threat?"

"Diana is the past and she knows it," he said. "Karen, I only knew online, Scully. You are the one I love."

He could see relief in her shoulders and features. "I'd thought I'd lost you," she said, quietly. Suddenly, she stiffened. "Did you sleep with her recently?", she asked.

Mulder stepped back. "NO!", he said, with a disgusted look on his face. "Scully, not to put down Diana, but..."

"Go ahead," she said, with a smirk.

Mulder chuckled. "She didn't exactly age well."

Scully looked surprised. "What are you saying?"

"Diana is older than me," he said.

"Yeah, I knew that," she said.

"But, she just," he said, trying to explain without sounding like a chauvinistic pig. "Doesn't do it for me."

"You're not attracted to Diana?", she said, amazed.

"NO!", he said, shaking his head. "She did kiss me."

Scully's eyes darkened and Mulder stepped back afraid she might grab one of the knives nearby. "She kissed you?", she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Or it was mutual?"

Mulder smirked. "It was in NO way mutual."

"How did she end up kissing you, Mulder?", she said, her darkened blue eyes were even darker and Mulder could feel fear. "I went to her house..."

"OH!", she said.

"No, you don't understand. I was trying to investigate her. To see if she was loyal to me," he said, noticing her eyebrow rising. "To us."

"And so how did she end up kissing you?", she said, with fire in her eyes.

Mulder shifted to his other foot. "She kissed me."

"Whatever!", she said, upset.

"Really, Scully, she kissed me."

Scully was still staring at him with a look that could melt steel.

"I was sitting down on her chair and she knelt next to me and kissed me. "

"Then what did you do?", she said.

Mulder looked at her and he tried to push back the smile that was trying to break free. He knew she wouldn't appreciate it. "I pushed her away, Scully. Listen," he said, touching her waist, which caused slight shivers throughout her body. "She isn't you."

"No, she's not!", she said, curtly.

"And she's not the one I want, the one I fantasize about, the one that I know loves me back!"

Scully's dark eyes lightened and she smiled. "No, she's not."

"That's you! God, Scully, don't you know you are everything to me? Your absolutely stunningly beautiful, your incrediblly intelligent and your sexy as hell!"

She smiled brighter.

"Now, will you shut up and kiss me!", he said.

Scully reached up and brought him closer to her. She pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss but Mulder had other ideas. He quickly assaulted her mouth and she returned it, matching his intensity. They broke away to stare at each other and she could feel Mulder pressed against her. Her breasts were aching as she stared into his lustful eyes. "Wow!", she said.

"I know," he said. "I want more!"

Scully crossed her arms in front of her. "NO!"

"NO?", Mulder said, shocked.

"I'm not that cheap of a date!", Scully said.

"I don't want a date, I want to make passionate love to you," he said, drawing her closer.

She pushed him away. "NO!"

Mulder glanced down at the raging hard-on he had pressed against his pants. "Scully..."

"I have eyes Mulder, I can see and feel it!"

He smirked. "Impressed?"

Scully didn't answer, she instead stared at his pants. She licked her lips and Mulder gripped the counter to hold himself up.

"I'm very impressed."

Mulder had a wide smile plastered across his face. "Its all for you, Scully."

He could see her swallow hard as she tried her best to look anywhere but at his crotch. "I'm...uh...still not that cheap of a date, Mulder!"

"Fine! Where do you want to go? Though I'm not sure I can in this condition."

She chuckled. "I don't mean tonight. Its like 9 o'clock already there's no place we could even get into at this time of night.."

"What?"

"Go home, Mulder. You have a date to plan," she said, taking one last look at his erection, before heading towards her bedroom.

Mulder stood there in her kitchen and shook his head. "She's gonna be the death of me."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Jealousy of A Goddess**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6: Alpha-Alternative Ending AND Alternative Universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit**

It had taken all she had to walk away from Mulder the night before. She wanted him. She always wanted him but she wanted him the right way and after all she'd been through with him, the least he could do, she felt, was take her out on a proper date. She was thinking about that as she stepped out of the elevator, headed for the desk she and Mulder had been assigned under Kersh, when she'd spotted him standing near the elevator with a red rose in his hand, talking to...DIANA!

Mulder looked at her and she looked at him and saw a smirk on Diana's face. Scully moved past them despite noticing that Mulder had followed her with his eyes. She made it to her desk and could see a few other agents staring in her direction. She sat down and turned on her computer when Mulder walked in, heading straight for her. He handed her the rose despite the whispers of the other agents and Scully thanked him but he could see that she was irritated.

Mulder leaned close to her ear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!", she said, typing.

"Scully? You're acting completely different than how you acted last night."

Scully caught the eye of a few agents who were listening in on their conversation. "I need to get some coffee," she said, standing up and heading off towards the shared coffee station.

Mulder watched her and leaned against her desk, unmoving. She returned and he caught her eye. "It's Diana, right? You saw me talking to her."

She placed her cup down but said nothing. Mulder watched as she plopped down into her seat and then he placed his arm on her shoulder, leaning over her. "I told you last night, I don't love her, I love you. When are you going to believe me?"

Scully lifted her eyes and looked at him. He could see the wheels turning behind her eyes. She could see the intensity in his hazel swirls and so she sighed. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I guess I was just..."

"Being Jealous?", he said, with a grin.

Scully sucked in air. "If you ever _actually_ want to get lucky, Mulder. I suggest you don't say that again!", she whispered.

Mulder glanced at the other agents who were glued to their lips and he then looked back to her. "Got it!", he said, watching as she tried to shrug off her irritation.

"By the way, I have our date all planned out," he lied.

"Really?", she said, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I think you're gonna like it."

She smiled. "Okay."

He pointed to the red rose that lay on her desk. "That rose reminds me of your beauty, Scully."

"Thank You, Mulder," she said as they stared at one another.

"I wish I could kiss you," he whispered.

Scully bit her lip. "I wish you could too," she sighed. "But we're being watched."

Mulder nodded. "I can't wait for tonight," he smiled.

Scully sighed as she looked at him. He looked so good with his sleeves rolled up and a wide grin on his face. She picked up the red rose and smelled it. It smelled sweet and she smiled. She could feel Mulder's eyes upon her and she locked eyes with him. Mulder smiled a dangerous smile and she was mesmerized as her thoughts went back to their kiss the night before and what 'would've happened'. She sighed out loud and blushed.

Mulder satisfied that she had responded sat down at his desk, chewing on a pencil but she could feel him watching her the entire morning. After work, Scully had left to prepare for their date with Mulder only saying, "Dress nice but casual," as she headed home. Mulder had tried to think of where to take her that entire night and all during work. He'd been distracted, spending most of his day 'investigating' unique places he could take her. He'd tried taking her out once on her birthday but with the singing birthday cupcake, she seemed amused but not pleased with his choice. He needed something that would impress her and let her know for sure that she had nothing to worry about.

It often amused him, the way she be came jealous. In his eyes, she was a Goddess, and no one even came close to topping her. But, for Scully, she was insecure when it came to them and he knew the reason. He would often flirt with women right in front of her and so it was his own doing. She was what he had wanted from the moment she challenged him in his own office and especially after she'd come into his hotel room, scared, and dressed only in her underwear. She'd trusted him to determine if she'd been abducted, proof that she wasn't as closed-minded as she pretended to be and she had looked incredible and her skin had felt so soft. When she hugged him he had wanted to make love to her then but he didn't know her and wasn't completely sure of her motives. And when she laid in his bed as he explained about his sister's abduction, she had looked exquisite and had never laughed at him. Those images and the numerous ones afterwards especially the ones in which he'd seen her naked like in Antarctica and recently with their shared bath where he could see her breasts protruding and she could see his..._extension_... as he looked at her, were even more powerful in his mind than his fantasies.

His running into Diana had been a coincidence. She'd noticed the rose in his hand and made a few cracks about him dating his 'uptight partner'. He'd glared at her and commented that no one was more uptight than she'd been. She'd made another crack that he 'hadn't seem to mind'. Just then Scully had walked out of the elevator. He knew Diana was observing them and so he could do nothing as Scully walked past them. He needed to get things back to the way they were last night when they'd kissed passionately. He needed to show her how much he felt. He knew the perfect place would be one where she could actually eat something and he could express his feelings.

When he knocked on Scully's apartment door, he was surprised to find her dressed in a long flowing black pleated skirt and a blue blouse that highlighted her chest which made him happy. She looked beautiful and the blue in her blouse picked up the dark sea of blue in her eyes. Her hair was pinned up in the back and Mulder thought she looked good enough to eat. "Oh, Scully," he said, looking her over. "God, you look incredible."

She smiled as she looked him over. "The same with you, Mulder," she said, noticing his black leather jacket, black sweater and blue jeans. His skin glowed and the sweater was tight enough for her to see the outline of his massive chest, a place she could live forever.

Mulder bent down towards her and she tilted her head up. They're lips met and the kiss was soft and familiar . Scully could feel a warmth spread throughout her body and Mulder could feel himself responding. They broke the kiss. "This date will end quickly if we keep kissing like that," he said.

Scully chuckled. "I agree. And that was just a gentle kiss. Can you imagine, a more passionate kiss?"

"Do you want this date? Because you're making it hard for me right now!" he said, touching her cheek.

"I want the date," she said, stepping back from him. "But six years of pent-up sexual frustration, Mulder."

"I know," he said, grabbing her small hand into his as their bodies fired off sensations. "Let's go. I'm looking forward to this. I'm looking forward to all of it."

She looked down shyly. "Okay, let's go."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Jealousy of A Goddess**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6: Alpha-Alternative Ending AND Alternative Universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

The choice of a Poetry Bar pleasantly surprised Scully. Mulder, with his hand on his spot, noticed the excitement in her as they made their way past the other couples to a small table made from recycled wood. A tattooed waitress with blond dredlocks walked up to them and handed them a menu. Scully's eyebrow raised as she read over the menu. She peeked up to Mulder and saw the smile on his lips. "Mulder, thank you," she said.

"You're more than welcome," he said.

The waitress continued to stand there, not asking them anything while waiting patiently. Scully figured it must be her first day or that she was nervous. Finally, the waitress must have remembered what she was supposed to say because she said, "OH, I forgot to bring you you're water, be right back."

Scully lowered the menu and looked through it. "Mulder, I am surprised you're bringing me to a place like this. A poetry bar with an organic menu," she sighed.

"Better than my usual choices?"

"The places where I can never eat anything. A place where even the salads are full of grease!"

Mulder chuckled and held out his hand and she placed hers in his. "Order whatever you want. Order it all, I don't care."

"Thank You," she said, again. "This was a good choice."

"You made me happy," he smiled. "For a lot of reasons."

Scully could feel her heart flutter as they stared at one another. The waitress returned with two waters and then asked, "Are you ready to order?"

Scully broke her eyes away from Mulder's and scanned the menu. "Ah...I'll have the...ah...I've have the micro-biotic macaroni and cheese," she said. "With a wild greens side salad and the pomegranate dressing on the side."

"And you sir?", the waitress asked.

Mulder looked at the menu. Mac and cheese had sounded interesting until he noticed that Scully's mac and cheese was made with a butternut squash sauce and whole wheat noodles. Nothing on the menu interested him and he wanted to impress Scully. It was either made of whole grain or quinoa or some other thing he didn't recognize. So, he tried to play it safe and order the Angus burger and organic fries. He at least knew what that was. He also ordered two natural beers. But his attention was squarely on Scully's wide beautiful smile and he scooted close to her, draping his arm around her and pulling her to him.

"_The death of life_," the unknown poet said. "_Is the death of the universe. "_

Scully giggled and settled down in Mulder's arm. "_We are nothing!," _the poet continued. "_We are everything_!"

Their food arrived and they were busy eating instead of listening. And then came the moment Mulder had been waiting for. "I'd like for us to please give a welcoming applause to George Hale."

Mulder smiled down to Scully and then walked up to the one step-stage. He was enjoying the shocked look on Scully's face. "This is dedicated to My Goddess," he said, pointing towards Scully. The crowd erupted into applause and whistles. "_NICE_!", someone said, which made Scully blush even more.

"**My Goddess has sapphire eyes and ruby-red lips**," he began.

"**Those eyes that can spark a fire in my heart without the utterance of a word. **

**Those lips I've longed to kiss for an eternity."**

She was mesmerized.

"_**My Goddess has the power to elicit thunder when angered and passion so intense that I weep at her feet.**_

_** I hunger for her! **_

_**She is like the oxygen in my lungs and without her, I cease to exist.**_

_** She is eroticism and the symbol of all that is woman in my eyes**_**. **_**I long to hold her, I long to know her, to fulfill the hidden desires within her.**_

_** My goddess is strength, love, and charity.**_

_** She is my soul, a natural beauty, a true woman like no other."**_

Mulder turned to look at Scully and tears were streaking her cheeks. The crowd erupted into cheers and as he made his way back towards their table, a few men clapped his back and shook his hand. Some of the women were sitting open-mouth staring in her direction, wondering how she had become so lucky. Her waitress and a few others came over to her side and told her what an honor Mulder's dedication to her had been and how jealous they were. Scully stood up, shaking as Mulder approached her and she met him with her hands on the side of his cheeks to steady him as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed passionately for a long time as people continued to clap. They sat down finally and Scully curled up against him. Ever so often she would reach up and kiss his cheek.

When Poetry hour was over, Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and they walked to his car. They drove to the East Potomac Park and walked over to the Tidal Basin and walked along the water to _**their**_ bench and cuddled up together, looking out at the sloshing water and the lights of the city around them. "Mulder, my god...", she said, as he kissed her neck on to her lips. "This was worth the wait," she sighed, as his mouth covered hers.

Neither of them noticed the tall man standing behind a tree, smoking a cigarette, as they kissed and petted. He tossed his cigarette down and turned and faded into the blackness.

"My wish has come true," Mulder sighed. "I can't believe it."

"I know," she said, shyly. "I had given up on the possibility..."

"Why?", Mulder asked, innocently

Scully shrugged. "In my heart, I would've waited forever," she sighed. "I'm just glad I don't have too."

Mulder nodded. "Me too. My fantasies were becoming a little stale," he said. "Though you were a daily source for new ones, reality could never compare."

"I agree," she said. "Try as I might, my fantasies could never compare."

Mulder looked down at her. "One of these days, Scully, we'll have to compare fantasies."

Scully chuckled. "NO WAY!"

"Oh yes!", Mulder said. And he became suddenly serious. "I wanna make you happy, Scully. I mean that."

"You make me happy, already," she said.

"No, I want to make you smile everyday. I want you to want for nothing. I want you to realize that no other woman could ever compete with you. God, woman, you have no idea what I feel for you," he said, shaking his head. "God, no idea."

Scully swallowed hard. "I have an idea."

Mulder cupped her face. "Do you? I would die for you, Scully. You are the sexiest woman in the world to me. I get turned on just as the mention of your name," he said, puffing. "I'm obsessed with you. I want you to remember that whenever Diana or any other woman is around. It's you that makes my life complete...not them. YOU!"

"Ok!", she said.

"You're the one, Scully! You're my one!"

Scully wiped her eyes and kissed his lower lip and caressed his cheek. "You are my heart, Mulder. You're my entire universe. I hope you know that."

Mulder nodded. "I do know that. You show me your love in so many ways, Scully. It's in your eyes, in your touch. In the way that you care for me. I know."

Mulder continued to kiss every inch he could reach of Scully's as their breathing became labored. "I think its time we went back to my place," Scully said, rising up.

Mulder stood up with her and looked down into her eyes. "There's no pressure, Scully," he said.

"I want too," she said, looking into his deep eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Let's take this some place more decent," he sighed.

"Okay,:" she said, walking hand in hand with him back to the car.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Jealousy of A Goddess**

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6: Alpha-Alternative Ending AND Alternative Universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully had barely turned her key when Mulder gripped her waist and began to kiss his way through her door. He'd barely gotten the door closed as his tongue licked his way down to the dip between her breast. Scully moaned out loudly and Mulder beamed. "God, you turn me on!", he said, as they both began to strip quickly out of their clothes, their mouths joining whenever they could reach each other.

Soon they were both naked, tasting and groping one another. And even before they could even see each other fully, they were against the wall, rocking as they consummated their relationship in a rush of pent-up need. They were both aware that this first time would not last long. They kissed as they both released years of desire for one another. Mulder held her pinned-up against the wall gently as he assaulted her body with pure lust and desire. Afterwards, Mulder lifted her up as she showered him with kisses and lead her to the bedroom for more..

They awoke, limbs twisted together, a smile on both of their faces. Mulder bent his head down and brushed a strand of hair out of her face that was blocking him from seeing all of her face. "You're even more gorgeous with the after-sex glow thing you have going on."

Scully smiled even wider. "Hmm...I wonder why!"

"I KNOW why."

"OH?", she teased.

"Oh.. I know!", Mulder bragged.

They both chuckled. "I'm not sure I can even move," Scully said. "It might take me a few tries to get up."

"I prefer if you didn't!", he said, drawing her closer.

Their lips met and they kissed deeply. "Mulder, we have to get to work or Kersh'll skin our hides."

"Let him," Mulder said, watching as she slipped into her robe, he tried pulling it away but she was too quick. "NOTHING could kill my buzz at this moment. NOTHING!"

She turned to look at him. "I'm heading for my shower, Mulder. There's room for two."

Before she knew it he was up, bare to the world, and slipping the shoulders off of her robe. "Slow down!", she giggled.

"MMM...", he said, kissing her shoulders and neck. "Let's get too it, Scully."

"Most men wouldn't be so...quick to recuperate, Mulder."

"Most men aren't me," he said, as they entered the shower. "And most men aren't looking at you, I am."

The water cascaded down around them and before they knew it, they were caressing and showering each other with kisses. Scully decided it was her chance to please him and so she gave herself over to her own oral fascination just as he had with her. After they'd finished another round, they'd both dressed, with Mulder putting on some of his suits he had left at her apartment over the years. They drove in to work separately though they both had smiles plastered on their faces. Mulder was busy whistling as he headed to his desk. Scully made her way to the ladies room. Her heart was soaring and she'd never been happier or more satisfied. She stood in the bathroom mirror staring at herself at the smile she couldn't remove with a jack hammer. She was happy, extremely happy.

Her view was disrupted when the door swung open and Diana appeared. "Agent Scully!", she said.

Scully's eyes began to roll. She turned towards Diana and crossed her arms in front of her. "Diana," she said, her shoulder's square and sure.

Diana noticed the look on Scully's face and it piqued her interest. "How are things going with your new position?"

"Is there a reason you're asking me that?", Scully asked. "You have the X-Files. Why do you care?"

Diana drew in her breath. "Actually, I don't. I know that Fox isn't happy in his position."

"_Mulder_," Scully said, with narrowed eyes. "Is doing quite well and _yes_, he's happy!"

"That's not what he told me a week or so ago in my apartment!", Diana said with cold eyes.

Scully smirked. "Diana, you obviously heard him wrong. Of course, you got a lot of things wrong, didn't you!"

Diana turned and walked out the bathroom door. Scully smiled and glanced at herself. Gone were her insecurities about her relationship with Mulder or what role Diana played in it. She knew that he loved her. He'd spent the entire night telling her so. They'd been too horny and excited to sleep and when they hadn't been making love they'd touched lovingly and kissed from small light kisses to deep penetrating ones. Despite showering, she could still smell Mulder on her skin as if he'd fused as a part of her.

Not only did she now know that Diana had lost the game they were both playing but she knew that he had no attraction to Diana. Mulder was her's. He loved only her and had proven it, over and over, she smiled. All the times she'd worried that some other woman might come in and scoop him up away from her were unfounded. It felt ridiculous now to have been jealous over Karen Berquist. Mulder had loved her and only her from the start just as she'd loved him. She took one last look in the mirror and what she saw surprised her this time. She was a woman in love and it showed. She was sure everyone would be able to see it on their faces mirroring each others but she didn't care. She had a job to do that she had to hurry and get too next to the man she'd spent hours with wrapped comfortably in his arms and when it was over, they were going home and starting the night over again.

**THE END**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
